


Always Fit

by adaggerandarose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Louis, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Build, and a lot of it, basically cute babies hiding crushes, more tags as the story progresses probably, super minor harry/ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaggerandarose/pseuds/adaggerandarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have always just fit, like puzzles pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth and Abby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elizabeth+and+Abby).



> Thanks for reading my very first chapter of my very first fic!

Sleeping in the same bed as Louis Tomlinson is hard. He steals all the covers, wakes up looking like a starfish, and mumbles in his sleep. Maybe its because of his odd sleep habits he never let the men he slept with stay the night, maybe, though he would never admit it, its because he doesn’t want Harry to see what he does to try and push his feelings away.

  
On the other hand sleeping in the same bed as Harry Styles is a dream. He’s like a furnace, and won’t care if you steal all the covers or not, and he takes up the smallest amount of room possible, silently sleeping through the night.

  
And thats why they drunkenly fall into each others beds every Friday night.

  
And its been that way for awhile, but they’ve always just fit.

-

Soft fingertips traced moons onto cool white sheets. Sometimes sleep just wouldn't come to Harry, but he really didn’t mind. He was tired, of course he would be after a sleepless night, but it was a good tired that came with with achy muscles and a foggy mind. Besides there was always iced coffee ready, to keep him going through his shifts, made just the way he liked it when he decided to pad into the kitchen.

  
The soft thumping of socked feet is what finally prompted Harry to fully awaken and make him self at least semi-decent before dragging his body out of his warm bedroom. A kettle was whistling away on the stove and a hushed “Damn it,” was mumbled as the sound of a miniature commotion floated into the doorway where Harry stood.

  
“Louis? Is everything alright?” He muttered, stepping into the kitchen to see the smaller man furiously scrubbing away at a pan that had a blacked substance coating its surface.

  
“I’m fine,” came a sarcastic response, “but it seems your omelet has passed on into another realm.” The snippy response pulled a giggle from Harrys chest and Louis couldn’t help but to turn to appreciate how soft Harry looked in the mornings. His long hair was piled up into a shaggy bun at the top of his head and his too large t-shirt hung off him, making him look smaller than he was. His little toes that curled and uncurled against the chilly tiled floor and Louis had to put his entire being into not just sucking his nose into his roommates neck and wrapping his arms around his waist.

  
He’s pulled out of his trance by Harry taking a step closer to him, leaning slightly making his breath catch in his throat, was he actually making a move, after all these years of Louis pinning? Harry takes another step around him to the carton of eggs and Louis just had to let out a soft sigh, of course Harry was just going to try and salvage breakfast. He really had to stop getting his hopes up about the little things Harry did, they were best friends and nothing more than that.

  
But the emotion came in the way the gangly boy sat on the bathroom counter to brush his hair while he got ready for work, or how his cheeks flushed deep red at their friend’s innuendos, but he still gave throaty giggles all the same. It was an emotional rollercoaster for Louis when the twenty one year old would sneak into his room at night (Harry should certainly be able face a bad day by him self and sleep in his own bed, is what Louis wished he could think. Instead he was just grateful for the closeness) when he though his roommate was asleep, and curl into his chest to settle into sleep. And that was it. Louis was entranced by his life long best friend, and he couldn’t escape his feelings, no matter how hard he tried to push them away, because Harry always pulled him back in and that was it. And it was what it was.

 

Work in the small record store was never tedious for Harry. He got to play his own music and help people find their own. He could help a sobbing boy through a break up by simply putting a vinyl disk in his hands, or help a group of teenage girl fuel an all night dance party with a CD he compiled himself. He was charming, but also let costumers keep to themselves, giving a few loose suggestions if they looked lost. Most importantly he got free music and a paycheck every two weeks.

  
But his favorite perk of the job had to be the direct view into the tattoo shop across the street. Gazing in and seeing Lou pressing a needle into someones skin as his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth alway made him want to laugh because he seemed out of place in such a harsh space. All soft curves, with rolled up pant legs and borrowed, too big, pastel jumpers hanging off his shoulders and arms, his downy hair pushed off his forehead with thin headbands. The man should not have fit in at all, and yet he did. His witty persona, steady hand, and beautiful art work is what convinced Zayn to hire him, and was also what made him so friendly with his coworkers so easily.

  
The sharp ringing of the landline snapped harry out of his thoughts of Louis. He hopped over the counter and picked the phone up off the receiver and gave a warm “Plus Records, this is Harry speaking, how may I help you?”

  
The call ended with many reassurances that yes, the record that they had wanted was in stock, and yes, Harry could set aside a copy for them to pick up the next day.

  
With slow strides he made his way to the case to pick out an orange covered vinyl record that the manager of the shop had just started releasing. As he turned to face the shelf a hand was placed in the middle of his back, so he whipped around to see if there was a costumer that needed help behind him. In the process he hit his head on a tall, wooden case and almost knocked a hundred records. The boisterous laugh that came from the person attached to the hand let Harry know that it was Louis there.

  
“I brought you lunch,” chirped Louis, “to make up for the failed experiment that was breakfast this morning.”

  
“I think you mean eggs-periment,” quipped the towering man, fighting back a smirk.

  
“Please tell me you didn’t just say that,” Louis groaned, eyes tilting skyward.

  
“Oh you know,” Harry paused and wiggled his eyebrows “you love me.”

  
That was true (and not in the totally platonic way either) from Louis side, but he kept quiet, handing over a smoothie and a scones from a little coffee shop just down the block, soft smiles were exchanged and they walked to the counter together and it was mundane and simple but that worked for them. Just enjoying each others company with only chewing noises and light shoulder bumps to break the stillness.

  
Then the serene air that covered the pair was broken by an obnoxious crashing noise and a shout of “Mother Fuck!”

  
“And Niall’s here for his shift, which means we can go,” snorted Louis to a widely smiling Harry.

  
“Anymore appointments for the day?” inquired Harry, helping his coworker pick up a box of CDs he had been carrying.

  
“Nope.”

  
“Um, could I make a super short notice appointment then?” asked the taller boy, resting his chin on the smaller one’s shoulder. “Because its only two, its a Friday, and we don't have plans with the boys until later and I have a really nice idea.”

  
“When are your appointments not ‘super short notice’?” hummed Louis nuzzling into the long brown hair beside him “And when am I not up for indulging your tattoo ideas?” Harry just chuckled and they walked together into the tattoo shop. Harry reclined slightly in the comfortable chair that was a part of Louis work space, and the artist sat in a swiveling chair beside him.

  
“Whats the really nice idea then H?” urged the Louis, pushing his light fringe off his forehead, and securing it back in a baby pink headband.

  
“I want the Capricorn constellation right here,” he murmured, pointing at a free spot on his upper, left, arm.

  
“May I ask why?” said Louis, beginning to shave the part of the arm where the ink would reside.

  
“Because next week it will have been fourteen years since I first saw you and I thought it fit for us,” explained Harry with a small smile playing on his lips.

  
Of course, their anniversary, the day Louis realized how pretty Harry was, and how much he needed him by his side. How could he have forgotten that in just five days they would have known each other for fourteen whole years.

  
“Thats beautiful Haz,” he paused before adding, “I think I’d like you to give me a Aquarius constellation then.”

  
“Are you sure Lou?” Harry quizzed. “I’m certain I would find some way to mess it up,” he finished, wincing as a cold alcohol wipe cleansed his skin.

  
“I trust you the most,” he stated simply, before wandering off to go find a reference and mock up the design on thermal paper.

  
Harry let out a loud sigh as his lips stretched as far as they could go. The friendship between the pair was amazing, and had lasted so long, but it never ceased to shock him that Louis had picked him. The clumsy boy was two years younger than the more flamboyant, accepted, nine year old yet they were still the perfect match. It was like his mother always said “You two have always just fit.”

  
Louis chuckled as he slid back into his seat, “Oi, Oiii, off in your own little world again aren’t you?” he smirked pressing the paper into Harrys skin, rubbing his hand over it to transfer the design. “You like it?”

  
The tracings of where ink was soon to be were perfect. There were simple dots with thin lines connecting them , and in the center was the letter L in Louis own handwriting. Already on Louis arm was the same style of tattoo, but instead a H in Harry’s scrawling script in the center.

  
“Lou, its amazing, I’m so glad that your gonna be a part of me,” his voice trailed off and he was undoubtedly thinking about the perfect word to say next to make sure the moment was sweet and kind and would matter thirty years from now when they may have gone their separate ways, “forever, I’m glad that we’ll be together forever,” he finished, shyly looking down at his pink boots.

  
“H, Harry, look up at me,” Louis whispered in a sweet voice, blue eyes met green, “I was always going to be with you forever, even if it wasn’t inked on to your skin or mine.”  
Their hands clasped together and watery eyes met to say silent thank you and you mean the world to mes. Louis was (surprisingly) the first to untangle their fingers. “Alright lets get down to business” breathed Louis.

  
“To defeat the huns,” chorused Harry, earning a groan from Louis before he dipped the needle into black ink and pressed it into Harry’s skin.

  
“You know you really shouldn’t exasperate the guy permanently inking your flesh,” dared Louis.

  
“Do we really have to go out tonight?” Harry said, quickly changing the subject away from the fact that he always made badly timed jokes. “I much rather stay in and make you watch The Notebook with me. Then later we can get drunk on cheap wine. Just like proper housewives.” he giggled before quickly adding, “I’ll make whatever meal you want as well.”

  
“I do love a good cheap wine,” Louis remarked (he also would love a cuddle with Harry on the couch, thats something that came with movies and wine) “We can go to Tesco after this and grab some stuff for dinner then?”

  
“Sounds like a plan little man,” jested Harry as Louis used a warm rag to wipe excess ink off of his arm.

  
The tattoo looked amazing, as did everything Louis had ever done. But now it was the nerve wracking part. Harry had to put a needle to Louis skin. Its not like he had never done a tattoo before, he had given his friend Ed some simple designs, and he had done little doodles on himself, but nothing as important as this. He switched places with Louis and breathed in his ear to please try to not talk while he was doing this, because he didn't want to laugh or smile, for fear that it would mess up his lines (when ever Louis talked, Harry always smiled). And Louis nodded and sat down in the dental like chair, allowing himself to only tell Harry that yes, he had done everything he needed to to his arm, and yes, it wouldn't hurt him. Only then could Harry softly press metal to skin.

  
The tattoo wasn't bad by any means, but it wasn't perfect either, the lines were thicker and a little less straight, the dots less circular and more blob like. But none of that really matters because Louis assures Harry that it’s his favorite tattoo and Harry gets the same swooping feeling that he got in his chest the first time Louis ever told him that he loved him (in the platonic way of course) and Harry was able to say it back.

 

The cab ride to Tesco was filled with Louis jabbering on about his next two clients, two girls who seemed so over joyed to be getting their first tattoos together, and Harry bumbling over words to try and tell Louis just how excited he was about his first open mic that he would be going to on Sunday. Inside the giant store they chose the divide and conquer method. Harry in charge of dinner supplies, and Louis to choose an ice cream and wine. And when they met up to check out they both laughed because Harry had picked out the veggies and spices to make Louis favorite stir-fry, and Louis had picked out Harry’s favorite salted caramel ice cream and the cheapest wine he could fine that had a fairly high alcohol content. And they laughed again because some how they always just fit.

 

Three hours, two bottles wine, and one Nicolas Sparks movie later, the boys were tangled up under a pink blanket that came in a couples set (it was cheaper ok, and matching things are cute). Whatever program that had come on droned softly in the back ground, but they were only looking at each other, laughing and kissing shoulders and petting hair. Everything was warm and soft, just like Harry’s skin, and Louis wanted the moment to last forever.

  
“I never want this to end,” came the muffled slur of Harry’s voice, his face buried into the shoulder of Louis jumper.

  
“I want to be with you forever,” came a drawled response, and Louis swore he could feel Harry smiling into his shoulder.

  
“Alright.”

  
What felt like hours (but it could have been minutes, maybe even seconds) later Louis groaned and stretched off the couch, whispering into Harry’s ear that they needed to get bed, and Harry didn't even need to ask, he knew it was okay for him to fall into Louis’ bed, Louis’ arms, even just fall into Louis (the thought was quickly put to the side as just a side effect of drunkenness).  
Louis slowly ran his hand up and down the wall until a light flickered to life and the boys began to strip down to boxers, and in Harry’s case, complete nudity (he always argued that it was freeing, but the one time Louis tried it the fire alarm went off and he stood with only a towel wrapped around his waist in the London chill). They slowly lifted the covers and snuggled under them. Harrys back pressed to Louis chest, Louis’ leg thrown over Harry.

And they fit snugly together like puzzle pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: adaggerandarose


End file.
